


Easy, Simple

by sunenthusiast



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, House Party, Love Confessions, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, class act shinwon avoids the mortifying ordeal of being known
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29932578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunenthusiast/pseuds/sunenthusiast
Summary: “You can’t avoid Hongseok forever,” Yuto says.Shinwon likes to think he can do anything if he puts his mind to it, thank you very much, including avoiding his stranger-turned-crush who might actually kill him now.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Easy, Simple

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first journey into writing for pentagon. please don’t look too deeply into the logistics of this as i blacked out and wrote this all in one sitting with sha la la on loop. 
> 
> anyway, i like these dudes so much despite only having known them for five whole days. i hope you like them too. 

Shinwon has been prone to acting without thinking before. It’s nothing new to him and it’s certainly nothing new to his friends. He either freezes in the face of problems or reacts by gut instinct, vanishing from sight. Normally, he feels a degree of shame in the moments after, but for once he thinks maybe his instincts led him in the right direction. 

Because he can see it now, knows exactly what happens next, and sees it play out in 4k behind his eyelids. He’s thinking about every possible escape route, knowing the closest option of the window is not the best option considering his level of dexterity on a good day and not factoring in the few drinks he’s already had. He’s going to escape, scale down the pipes like he’s seen in the movies, and run away. Catch a train. Flee the country. He’ll go into the witness protection program if that’s what it takes. He really doesn’t want to dye his hair again but when push comes to shove, it’s a sacrifice he is willing to make. 

“Shinwon, stop hiding in the closet.” 

Hiding makes it sound like what he’s doing is childish instead of a serious ploy for his safety. No, he isn’t hiding. He’s strategically avoiding and planning his escape. “You can’t make me,” he says. 

“You know I can,” Yuto says from the other side of the door. And, well, he’s not wrong, but Shinwon thinks if he clings to the rod in the closet hard enough Yuto might give up trying. “Stop being a cliché and get out here.” 

Shinwon sighs, poking his head out of the door and into the brightness of the room. Yuto stands like some intimidating statue, blocking the majority of the ceiling light from his eyes, looking down at him like he's some pathetic mortal groveling for a miracle. It’s not too far off from the truth, Shinwon supposes, but he’s not about to beg Yuto for anything. Yet. 

He scans the room. It’s empty besides them, the sounds of the party downstairs muffled by the walls. “Is he gone?” 

Yuto looks a bit too amused for Shinwon’s liking. “No, he’s downstairs. Like everyone else at the party except us.” 

Target located. Shinwon gives Yuto a polite nod and a thumbs up. “Then if you need me, I’ll be here—” 

Yuto grabs him by the collar before he can retreat into the closet again, pulling him to his feet against his will like a ragdoll. He would blame the shots but the world is relatively stable and Yuto is a lot stronger than he seems. He could go completely limp and be petty about it but he doesn’t feel like being dropped to the floor and making a suspicious noise. The last thing he wants is anyone to come upstairs and investigate, though it’s unlikely to be heard over the thumping of the bass. 

He wiggles slightly in Yuto’s grip and pouts, earning him an eye roll but he’s let go of at the very least. 

“You can’t avoid Hongseok forever,” he says. 

Shinwon likes to think he can do anything if he puts his mind to it, thank you very much, including avoiding his stranger-turned-crush who might actually kill him now. The number of times Shinwon has seen Hongseok can be counted on one hand, and in every instance Shinwon has accidentally wrecked _something_ of his. He’s broken his glasses (fake, thankfully), accidentally given Hongseok a cardboard cut on his lip (card tricks gone horribly wrong; Shinwon gave up on magic after that), and bulldozed into him at least twice as much causing a myriad of wardrobe malfunctions on both their parts.

Tonight’s offence was sneezing directly near him and the sheer force of it knocking his drink into Hongseok’s _very_ nice white shirt. Shinwon tried to laugh through the initial embarrassment and get a towel to clean it up but Hongseok just gave him a strange look and wandered off to the bathroom before he could. Damage officially done, Hongseok would never like him, probably hates him actually, and Shinwon decided right then and there that escaping was his best option.

“I can try,” he says. 

Yuto gives him a look that tells him very clearly that he will not be trying.

He relents. “Yuto, pleeeeeease let me avoid him,” Shinwon begs. “I can’t do this. He’s either going to kill me or talk to me, and I can’t talk to him without sounding like a loser, please don’t make me.”

Yuto’s expression softens considerably and oh no, Shinwon recognizes this look too. He’s getting a sincere talk now. The hand on his shoulder feels too friendly and fatherly, despite Yuto being three years younger than him, and Shinwon feels like he ought to perceive it as a threat. Life would be easier if he was an android, even easier if Yuto had just let him hide like he was planning. 

“No one is going to force you to talk, and no one is going to think you’re a loser, least of all Hongseok,” he says, terribly earnest eyes boring into Shinwon. Directness is something Shinwon can’t handle and doesn’t want to, squirming under it, kept firmly in place by Yuto’s grip. “I know Hongseok and he’s been making mooney eyes at you every time he sees you.”

Shinwon finds that hard to believe. Hongseok is the most beautiful man Shinwon has ever had the glory of seeing and, comparably, he thinks he looks like a foot. “Even though by this point I owe him at least 80000 won in damages?” He asks.

“Yes,” Yuto says through his unnervingly kind smile. “He’s a good guy and he probably wants to talk to you.” 

Therein lies another problem. “What if he thinks I’m boring or weird?” A small thing he seldom voices and cringes at when it leaves his mouth unbidden. 

“He’s best friends with Wooseok and Changgu. I don’t think it’d be a stretch for him to like you too,” Yuto says. “Besides, you’ve already sneezed and spilled your drink all over him and he still was asking where you went. It can only go up from here.” 

Shinwon flinches internally at that. “Did I ruin his shirt?” 

Yuto’s eyes twinkle in only the way his do when he knows something the others don’t. “Go ask him yourself.” He gives Shinwon an encouraging look and steers him toward the door. “The worst he can do is ignore you, which is what you wanted anyway.” 

It’s true, but it doesn’t mean he likes it. Shinwon takes a deep breath and reluctantly opens the door. 

The thing is, Shinwon met Hongseok at an anniversary dinner two months ago, running late from his job and outfit mauled by the wind. He didn’t know much about Hongseok, only hearing of him by name and profession (project manager, personal trainer on the side, thanks to Changgu), and knowing that he would be at the restaurant too for Wooseok. 

So when Shinwon walked directly into the door and knocked himself backwards into the hottest man he had ever seen with his own two eyes, he thought it’d be a once off, and didn’t put two and two together. 

“I am so sorry,” he said in a rush of air, cheeks no doubt bright red. The stranger waved him off as if to say _no problem_ and smiled at him. Shinwon stood there, stock still, staring at the stranger who still had a hand on his arm as if to balance him. 

“Are we going to go inside?” He asked and the timbre of his voice was so pleasing it was going to haunt Shinwon for weeks to come. 

Another gust of wind had Shinwon remembering he was literally blocking the restaurant entrance. “Oh my god, I am so sorry, again, I don’t know—” 

“It’s okay,” he said, as if it wasn’t cold, and he wasn’t in a hurry. “Take the time you need.” 

Shinwon fell a little bit in love right then and there if he was honest. He could be bold here with a stranger who graciously accepted his apology with warm eyes and an impossibly beautiful grin, smoothing out Shinwon’s hair and making his skin tingle.

It’s only when they walked in and sat down at the same table did Shinwon realize who Hongseok was and felt the burn of shame for so obviously ogling Wooseok’s best friend. Despite his better judgement, Shinwon had harbored a weird crush on Hongseok that only grew in the times they were forced to occupy the same space. Which had been a grand total of four times, five including tonight. 

Every time Hongseok approached him, Shinwon would either not notice and do something terribly embarrassing or disappear before they could actually talk. Shinwon doesn’t want to talk to him and get to know him, lest Hongseok realizes he’s totally certifiably average and struggles with speaking on a good day. His brain to mouth functionality operates at fifty percent capacity and everything he wants to say gets trapped behind this pop culture paywall built from humour and avoidance. It’s in direct contrast to Hongseok, who is intensely earnest, straightforward, and a go-getter. He never seems to struggle with saying exactly what he means when he means it. He’s unafraid of being honest, words working with him. Shinwon doesn’t do that, fearing being so blunt it becomes seen as something false. 

He knows there’s a chance Hongseok would like him and that’s what’s scaring him most. He doesn’t know how to handle being liked without an angle or a reason. 

He can’t bear the thought of being seen in his entirety and being told it’s not enough. 

He knows he’s overthinking it, at least twenty paces ahead of their situation, too far into the future in his own mind that he feels like he’s ruining a good thing before he ever gave it a chance to breathe. He should try, at least. If it works it works, if it doesn’t, well. Fleeing the country is still very much an option in his mind. 

Yuto is a grounding presence beside him as he makes his way back into the party, each step down the stairs another shot at Shinwon’s confidence. He trudges forward until he’s on the main level, the tacky purple and blue changing lights a constant blight against his vision. It feels like a real house party, too young in style for most of them but has a fun nostalgic ambiance for Shinwon’s tastes. It’s relatively relaxed with a few different games happening in the living room and the kitchen turned into a more quiet space for conversation and pouring new drinks. 

Shinwon tries not to be obvious as he scans the room looking for Hongseok, ignoring the pang of disappointment he feels when he can’t find him. Wooseok is in the living room, waving them over, and Shinwon feels his emotional support giant slipping away from him to go join his boyfriend. 

_Traitor_ , Shinwon thinks, though he can’t help but feel gooey and proud like a parent when Wooseok leans down slightly to kiss Yuto’s cheek and tuck him into his side. They’re good kids, even better together. 

Shinwon smiles to himself, turning around to head to the kitchen and almost walks directly into the very person he aimed to avoid. He shifts back instinctually and Hongseok leans into his space, holding out a cup. 

“Sorry about that,” he says. “Here’s another drink to replace the other one.” 

Shinwon doesn’t think he deserves another drink but Hongseok is staring at him, offering an olive branch in the form of a red solo cup filled with Hyunggu’s suspiciously bright punch, and takes it. Hongseok smiles easily, all sharp canines and laser focused eyes that makes Shinwon feel too seen for standing in a poorly lit hallway. 

He should be the one saying sorry, not accepting drinks. He looks at Hongseok’s shirt and swallows thickly when he sees a large wet mark down the front of it. “Is your shirt done for?” He asks instead. 

Hongseok smooths a hand over it forcing the fabric to cling to his body in a way that has his mouth running dry. Hongseok shrugs non committedly and takes a sip from his own cup, Shinwon mirroring the motion and trying not to grimace at the sweetness of it. 

“Won’t know until it dries but it’s really not a problem,” he says. “If it is, I’ll just have to go shirtless.” 

Shinwon chokes. It’s clearly a joke (hopefully a joke) but he can’t help imagining it. He knows what Hongseok looks like, has gone through his fitness instagram like a little creep enough times to sear the image into his brain, and feels his cheeks warm up at the thought. 

Hongseok seems to notice, because of course he does, and his expression turns serious. “I’m kidding, Shinwon,” he says. “Breathe.” 

He breathes. Barely. 

Hongseok stares up at him openly for a few moments and Shinwon squirms under the direct attention, eyes darting up over Hongseok’s head and immediately making uncomfortable eye contact with Changgu, who is wiggling his eyebrows at him. He looks back at Hongseok, cheeks burning, and curses that damn theatre kid in his mind, because his sight hasn’t wavered at all, still trained wholly on Shinwon. 

The attention feels like too much and not enough all at once, laying waste to everything Shinwon could think of saying before it even reaches his tongue. His mind is a flurry of thoughts, all too fast to catch just one, loud and buzzing like static. He stands there, unsure of what to do, and takes another sip of his drink. 

Hongseok looks a little disappointed. 

_Just try_. Shinwon takes a deep breath. “I’m really sorry about the shirt, and if it’s ruined I’ll make sure to replace it,” he says. He waits a beat and then speaks quieter, like he’s sharing a secret and not an afterthought: “I swear I’m not like this all the time.” 

“Am I a bad luck charm, then?” He asks, tone playful. Hongseok is looking at him again with a sort of excitement and Shinwon finds he prefers it like this. It’s easier. 

“Oh no, not you. Definitely me.” 

Hongseok huffs out a laugh. “I find that hard to believe.” 

“Believe it or not, that’s your prerogative, but it’s true,” Shinwon says as seriously as he can manage. “I’m simple. I see the hottest man alive and I suddenly forget I have corporeal form. It’s got to be some lesser known law of physics, I’m sure.” 

Hongseok is grinning at him in a way that has Shinwon’s heart humming away happily in his chest. “So, you think I’m hot?” 

A wave of panic washes over him as he realizes that yes, in fact, he said exactly that. It’s too late to backpedal now and he can only trudge forward. In the wise words of his sister: _you can’t unfuck what’s been fucked_ , so onwards he plows. 

“Yeah,” he says. “Anyone with eyes can see that. It’s like an objective truth. The sun rises in the east, Pippin is a brave hobbit, and you’re hot. Simple.”

“Simple,” Hongseok echoes and suddenly it’s really feeling anything but simple. 

For someone so sure of himself and everything he says, Shinwon is finding it difficult to maintain the humorous confidence he wears at all times. He means what he says every time he says it, but it doesn’t make it any easier when he says it to Hongseok. It should bother him more that he gets thrown off his rhythm by someone he met not long ago. 

It’s a change and it’s a little terrifying, but Shinwon likes it as much as he wants to run from it. 

He’s never been good at this though, navigating an honest conversation with someone who will give as good as they get. Emotions come so easy to Shinwon, but expressing them is difficult, and even more so when it’s in the face of someone he wants. 

He waits for Hongseok, watching him carefully as his gaze slides over Shinwon. It’s the other thing that’s so unsettling about Hongseok—the fact that he doesn’t mind laying bare everything he thinks and feels. It’s right there for anyone to see. It’s easy for Shinwon to see that Hongseok likes him if he would just _look_. He doesn’t because it’s not so easy to do anything about that. 

Hongseok seems to get it, putting a hand on Shinwon’s forearm. He juts his chin out toward the back of the house, as if to say _follow me_. Shinwon nods and lets himself be pulled away from the purple lights through the house and out into the backyard. 

The world immediately fish bowls with the absence of bass thumping in his ears, the quiet of the outdoors and the chill of the summer night encompassing them entirely. It’s better out here in the lights on the patio deck where Shinwon can properly see Hongseok. And he takes the opportunity to shamelessly stare at Hongseok, drinking him in. He’s not really wearing anything special or different, but somehow something as simple as jeans and a white button down, now with a bright stain down the front, looks extremely sexy on him. 

It must be a Hongseok thing. 

“You really are beautiful,” he breathes out, meaning it. Hongseok is without question stunning, from his pushed back hair to his full pink lips to the way he holds himself—confident and unapologetic. Shinwon doesn’t believe he should even be a blip on Hongseok’s radar, but for whatever reason he is, and he’s not going to take that for granted. 

Hongseok plucks the cup out of Shinwon’s hands and sets both drinks down on the ground before crowding into Shinwon’s space until his back is against the railing of the patio deck. They’re almost the same height but Shinwon delights in the way he has to tilt his head slightly to look at Hongseok directly. In this close proximity, he can see every shift in Hongseok’s face, catalogue every feeling offered to Shinwon until he understands. 

“Do you like me, Shinwon?” Hongseok asks. 

Shinwon nods. He likes Hongseok so much he hasn’t known peace since he met him. 

“Good. ‘Cause I like you.” 

Oh good. Relief. Shinwon should feel relief. Should feel joy. Instead, he feels dazed and says: “pinch me.” 

Hongseok snorts. “Why?” 

“This doesn’t feel real.” Twenty minutes ago he was convinced he was going to flee the country because he ruined Hongseok’s shirt. Now he’s being told Hongseok, the man of his months long infatuation, likes him too. “It feels like a dream, so, pinch me.” 

“I think I can do one better than that,” Hongseok says and kisses him. 

Shinwon’s mind goes blank as he makes an undignified noise of surprise against Hongseok’s mouth, letting himself be kissed. It’s quick, a brief pressure against Shinwon’s lips enough to feel warm in the cool of the night. It still makes his neck tingle like he’s been jolted with electricity, gut twisting into pleasant knots. It’s _nice_. He doesn’t want it to end. 

Hongseok leans away, smiling up at Shinwon. “Still think you’re dreaming?” 

He doesn’t bother to answer, hands reaching out to cup Hongseok’s jaw and pull him in again. It still doesn’t feel real, but as Hongseok presses closer tugging Shinwon flush against him by his belt loops, he thinks he’s getting closer to believing it. Hongseok sighs into him as he kisses Shinwon lazily, like they have all the time in the world. It’s sweet and makes his gut swoop like he’s going over a big hill. 

Hongseok wraps his arms around Shinwon’s middle, fingers skating over his ribs leaving goosebumps in their wake as his lips are coaxed open. Shinwon shivers. Hongseok is kissing him slowly and hard like he’s really truly wanted and it’s making him dizzy. And when he feels Hongseok exhale shakily against his cheek, Shinwon outright groans deep in the back of his throat. It should be embarrassing but if anything it seems to spur Hongseok on, sinking his teeth into Shinwon’s bottom lip and tugging. It drags another noise out of Shinwon, and Hongseok sighs into his mouth. 

Hongseok kisses him one last time before reluctantly pulling away with a small whine. Shinwon thinks he’s cute like this, flushed cheeks and puffy lips. It tugs his mouth into a pleased smirk and Hongseok mirrors it as he maneuvers himself to fit into the crook of Shinwon’s neck. 

“How long have you liked me for?” It’s asked half into Shinwon’s skin, half into the night air. 

Shinwon has never been a liar and won’t start now. “Since I met you at Yuto and Wooseok’s anniversary dinner.” 

Hongseok presses a featherlight kiss to his neck and he shivers again. It’s horribly tender and Shinwon is surprised to find he’s okay with it. He doesn’t mind having Hongseok in his space like this, wanting him right there. “That’s a long time to not say anything.”

Comparatively with the rest of their friends, Shinwon actually thinks this might be a record. He just hums in agreement and tries to run a hand through Hongseok’s hair, which fails quickly due to the amount of product in it. Hongseok makes a pained noise and Shinwon pats his head as an apology. 

“Okay, so it might be you that is a little cursed,” Hongseok says, leaning away again and much to Shinwon’s disdain puts distance between them. “It’s all a part of your charm.” 

Shinwon barks out a loud laugh, his signature _Ha Ha Ha_ and Hongseok snorts again. It’s a bit ugly and Shinwon thinks that’s a sound he’d like to hear for a long time. 

“You think I’m charming?” He asks and that same strange expression from before crosses Hongseok’s face. Except this time he stays.

“Do you not think you are?” Hongseok tangles their fingers, fitting their palms together. Shinwon doesn’t really know how he’s seen outside of his own head. He lives there, knows himself and how he works. However that translates to the world around him is unclear to him. 

“Shinwon, I _like_ you. I think you’re hot and funny and charming,” Hongseok says, serious and honest. “So, let me take you out to dinner. Show you I mean it.”

“Like a date?” 

“A date,” Hongseok confirms. 

_Be brave, say it, say it_. Shinwon squeezes Hongseok’s hand. “I’d like that. But only on one condition.” 

Hongseok squeezes back. “Name it.” 

“Let me take you out instead,” Shinwon says. “To atone for the amount of damage I’ve done to your wardrobe.” 

Hongseok beams at him, surprised, excited. “You got it.” 

Shinwon really really wants to kiss him again. 

“Let’s head back in before Yuto thinks I’ve murdered you.” Shinwon doesn’t think Yuto cares to check, but he lets himself be pulled toward the house anyway, hands still connected and Hongseok looking back over his shoulder excitedly. He’s stunning like this in the mix of moon and lamplight with happiness and ease painted on his face. Shinwon can’t imagine why he would have ever denied himself this. 

They’ve got time, anyway. 

**[Later]**

“Hey, do you think if we hook up in the bathroom Wooseok would mind?” 

“Definitely,” Shinwon doesn’t care. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> shinwon is pretty neat
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/citruswonwoo) | [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/sunenthusiast)


End file.
